


Ladylike

by raiyuki76



Series: Critical Role Drabbles [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, Family, doubledrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyuki76/pseuds/raiyuki76
Summary: Sometimes, we just want to make our parents happy. Sometimes they don't understand





	Ladylike

Beau watched her father. His eyes were bright, and there was a small smile on his face. Two boys, the sons of his business partners, were clambering over a large rock, racing each other to the top. 

Beau wished that he would smile at her too. She looked down at her dress. Maybe it wouldn’t get in the way if she was careful. Her father looked away and she began her mission.

The rock was rough on her hands, but she liked the feel of it. She scrambled up, feeling her soft slippers slide across the dirty surface. The boys said nothing as she climbed. 

“Papa!” she called once she had reached the top, waving her arms happily so that he could see her. He did not smile. 

“Beauregard! Get down from there!” he called out, anger in his voice. Beau’s smile dropped. She climbed down quickly, not careful enough to keep her dress clean. 

“Beauregard you should not be climbing on things like that! It’s not ladylike!” he said when she reached his side, looking away from her again. “And now your dress is a mess. Go to your mother, now.”

Beau did not cry, but she wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> I so badly want to know more about Beau's backstory!
> 
> Comments of any and all shades are welcome!


End file.
